kurayami_high_school_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kione Moumoku
What posses you (creature type): Shape Shifter First name: Kione *Razi *Silk Last name: Moumoku Imvu user name: YumeMoumoku Nickname (optional): Ki Kio Raz Sil Black Cat Grade: JR. Age and Date of Death (birthday): Jan 11 1996 17 years old Gender: Male/Female Height/Weight: 5'9 140lb Ghoul Friend? (relationship statues): single Personality/Behavior: MULTI PERSONALITYS as Kione: he is very calm and relaxed loves to blend in with others and tends to find himself in the middle of things. kio can be very poetic and loving though he tends to be that tall quiet cool guy thats a bit mysteriouse as Razi: she is energetic a punk rocker by heart, she loves to get in trouble and cause confusion..razi always has to be the life of the party as she loves to make her presence known as Silk: silk is kind of unknown he rarely shows himself and not many know about him not even the host currently knows he exists (kione/razi) ......(more to come on silk when silk makes apperance) Abilities: shape shifting currently Kione only has 1 form which is his alter ego Razi who can be prevoked by calling for her Razi's alter ego Silk which is brought out by deep depression Death Note (enemies): N/A Friends: N/A How did you die (chara history) kione grew up with what would seem like a almost normal life acept that his family can change into what ever they please to hide themselves. growing up kione had once attended a normal mortal school till he had accadently turned himself into one of the girls from the school and got himself caught. since then kione had worked on changing the female form he had aquired and made them into seeming to be there own person with their own personality naming his aquired form razi. him and razi would find themselves always getting in trouble with their deseving and ending up with landing himself at kurayami high where his parents had hoped that he would fit in better and wouldn't have to hide what he really is. years would pass and kione and razi would now find himself a jr. in high school and with this new year coming kione/razi could only hope that maybe he would gain new friends and find a place he can finaly fit in as time had passed in KHS razi would act out more and ki would take the blame for her but in the end they both care for each other like siblings as razi had come to develope her own life and style and ki his own....with razi spending her years of fighting and training herself to be a slayer and starting the slayers club and ki becoming student body presedent they both seem to lead seperate lives...with their being no real cure to fixing ki and razi's personality problems History Book (roleplay library): Moving back in (3/19/13) Meeting Miss Vemi (3/25/13) Hanging with the girls (3/25/13) Drunken Fun (3/26/13) Day in the Dorm Building (3/28/13) Late night school brake in (3/31/13) The Good, The Bad, and The Evil (2/7/14) Welcome Back (2/8/14) A New Begining (2/10/14) Approvals: Kione Moumoku